clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ford Car's Death
I think this is acceptable by the That's Death code but I'm not sure. Dancing Penguin 21:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The funeral part should be here since it all has to do with the article, is that okay? 23:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ....... Uh... doesn't this violate 2 CPFWC §1b? You know, "Keep it positive. We don't like "dark" and/or depressing stories with bad endings. No one likes a bad time.". You should provide a glimmer of hope or some silver lining to give this story a not-so-downer ending. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 23:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Then we add Mandy... Perhaps I can finally use Mandy Mortis to explain why such a wonderful and noble penguin will not re-appear as a ghost? The suggested expansion Dancing Penguin, I hope this will be a fitting description of your character in an updated setting. This is in tribute to your early deeds and consistent site foundation-laying. ---- Silence fell strongly in the halls of the Bureau of Fiction. Some penguins took off their hats, some lowered what would count as their heads in sorrow, and others stood stiffly as the news came to pass. On this day, permissions was granted to take Ford Car's life. Ford Car was a noble and beloved penguin, though little known in many circles. The BOF acknowledges him as a "core part" of the universe's existance and had long-considered giving him honorary benefits in the company. This, however, was nulled at the shocking revelation of his passing. Why was such a thing approved without warning? What literary purpose did this serve? Was Benny behind all of this? Ford Car's adventures and escapades founded some of the backbone of the universe as they knew it, and Link would never have reformed or been captured without his extensive help and extended survellience. Even when the BOF's own Department of Surviellence abandoned Link, Ford Car refused to let the penguin slip away into obscurity. He was even more dedicated to his mission that when he started, and it paid off as he, without aid by any Master, singlehandedly nabbed the baddie and collected the fortune. Mayor McFlapp himself would have shed a tear (if he could) when he approved such an outstanding story as what Ford Car had done, without any intervention or notice from the BOF. This was a special penguin, and a revered one amongst the older employees. He was the example of what a non-Fourth Wall breaking penguin could do; he was the absolute standard for heroes without power. His template had been considered for many years after his name faded from the rejoicing of the Masses. Now, though... that was all gone. The Bureau of Fiction had convened in the convention chambers as the Masters took the occasion to talk to the employees about Ford Car. Few had ever heard of his name, even fewer knew just how much he did for the universe. A balcony overlooking the convention center. Extremely long tables, like that of a school cafeteria, sat atop the white tiles and white walls and bright flourescent lights. Dark-blue stools were provided for every member. These tables faced vertically towards the balcony, so that each creature could turn his or her (or its) head to look at that focal point. The bureaucrats hushed themselves as Mayor McFlapp entered. Mandy Mortis followed and stood to his left, clasping her flippers behind her back and casting her usual emotionless scowl. "Ladies, gentlemen, creatures without a bally gender, wot... it's a sad day indeed when we have collectively chosen to take the life of a bloomin' major protagonist. Like losin' Billy Mays, wot, this blow will be unable to be filled by another character, as there is no other character like him. I speak of Ford Car, a bally genius and old-time helper of this universe, wot. Without him, key elements to the flippin' universe may have never come to pass, wot wot." Mandy took over as she pushed McFlapp aside. Speaking in her usual toneless voice, she began to announce Ford Car's official death statistics as if the penguin was just that. After about thirty seconds of silence, Mandy continued. she began. Everyone leaned forward, hoping that she had approved Ford Car's return. So many of them never got to see him, and would love to hear of his epicness. Mandy turned and left as the bureaucrats began to murmur to each other. The Mayor was perplexed. Ford Car's papers were spotless, his purpose pure, his notability high, and his intentions grand. Why wouldn't he be able to return? Mandy had made up her mind, but such a decision was highly unexpected. Since she was incapable of most emotions, bias wasn't an issue, so something else must have done it. Who did this was unknown, but the Mayor had an idea. "Well, that's about it, wot. Ford Car's files are available in the bally BOF Archive Room for public readin' at any time on your bloomin' break. I confess: Ford Car was one of my heroes, wot! Do yourself a favor and read up on one blinkin' epic penguin!" The Mayor went back to his room, but he stopped before he entered. Noticing the whiteboard next to his door, he took out a black marker and wrote in big bold letters: FORD CAR. EARLY HERO, AGENT, BROTHER, FRIEND. REST IN PIECE. It was a humble end for a humble penguin. He never asked for grandeur, and never sought lasting fame. Yet, what he did was great and deserved recognition. The Mayor, for one, would be attending Ford Car's funeral. Fin. Dedicated to Dancing Penguin. Thank you for your magnificent service to our database. ---- Thank you, Dancing Penguin, for your work. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) CREPE MYRTLES. † 23:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC)